


You Smell Like A Razor Blade On A Bad Day

by redwithenvy



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian AU, Love/Hate, No Beta, Past Sexual Assault, Self-Harm, Toxic Relationships, just a dude with adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwithenvy/pseuds/redwithenvy
Summary: You're so bad for me, and I know I shouldn't, but the pain you cause makes me feel better and I just can't help myselforGigi and Crystal hate each other, but at the same time thats only what they're convincing themselves of.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	You Smell Like A Razor Blade On A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> [triggering content warning]  
> this story contains a conversation about s*lf h*rm and briefly about s*xual ass*lt. read at your own risk.

The tension in the room wasn’t ignorable. It blistered through the air right through every person’s skin until it stung. It was painful just to be sitting in the room with the two girls that seemed to start fires whenever they were within eye distance of each other. It was a curse to be in the same room as Gigi and Crystal, and every one of the girls that surrounded them knew that. They hoped that the excuse of this being a group project would calm them to a manageable, but they all continued to have their doubts, especially when Crystal started staring holes into the blonde while she worked across the table with Nicky. Heidi couldn’t seem to fully break her out of her trance, even when she did manage to get her to pay enough attention to get the jist of what they were doing.

It was no use; Crystal was the sweetest, most generous ball of anger any one in their school had ever met. It was a matter of moments that could take the Latina from the cutest ray of sunshine to the most putridly furious woman you’ll ever meet. That was usually not an issue as long as Gigi wasn’t around, but this time Gigi had to be around, and it was causing everyone involved to be incredibly uncomfortable as they waited for the volcano to erupt. 

It wasn’t like Gigi was any better either. Quite the contrary actually; the girl was awful when ticked off. She was relentless when angered, but unlike Crystal, her attacks were personal and calculated. She knew which blows hurt the most and when to poke those wounds, but at least she gave warning. She was the opposite of Crystal’s anger, which added one more thing to the list of things that separated the two girls. Crystal didn’t think when she was mad, she just vented her feelings through any words she could manage to get out of her mouth, but Gigi was passive aggressive and kept on a calm exterior to tell you all the things you have done wrong since birth. 

It was no surprise the two girl’s didn’t mix, what did though was that they used to be friends. Best friends actually. The two grew up together and everything was perfectly fine until junior year of high school. The whole memory of the event that tore them apart is different depending on who you ask. If you asked Crystal, she was just trying to protect her friend and then her friend turned her back on her and ruined her whole high school career in the process. If you asked Gigi, she would tell you that Crystal was a compulsive liar who she should have turned her back on a long time ago. Either way; no one really knows the entire story. Gigi didn’t know Crystal’s side and vice versa. Both of them were too busy being upset about it to ever hear the other out, which is why 5 years later in their senior year of college, they still can’t stand each other. It usually wasn’t that much of an issue as long as you kept them far away from each other, but now that their oblivious teacher had assigned them into the same group, there was no avoiding the inevitable, and Nicky and Heidi could feel it coming any moment now. 

“Hey do you guys wanna take a break? We’ve been here for like an hour and I’m hungry!” Nicky said, breaking the tense silence with a more lighthearted complaint. Gigi nods, wanting to go anywhere that didn’t have her sitting across from Crystal. So she hops up from her seat and begins walking, dragging Nicky’s arm behind her. As the two stumble away and Heidi begins to pack her things to follow them, Crystal scoffs. She doesn’t move from her spot just yet, but she watches as the two blondes walk off. 

“Looks like she’s in a hurry!” She commented in the fakest chipper tone Heidi ever heard. Heidi watched as the girl clenched her jaw and tapped her fingers on the table, as if angered simply by the motions of Gigi’s body. It was so strange to witness first hand, because you would never see the girl like this, it was only when Gigi was in sight that Crystal ever acted like this, and the second she disappeared, it was like nothing happened. But that’s just how Crystal made herself work. If she couldn’t take her eyes off Gigi when with her, she sure as hell was going to change the topic once she was gone. 

“Yeah and you should be too, now get up!” Heidi said, a little impatience slipping through her teeth for Crystal to catch. Crystal shoots a glare at her teammate, but obliges to her wishes and begins to pack her things, although not very happy about it. The two begin their walk, Heidi coaxing Crystal into a jog so they could catch up to the other two who were seemingly miles ahead by now. It surprisingly didn’t take long for the two to catch up, but that was mainly aided by the red light the four now stood at. Crystal landed her jog right beside Gigi, but seemed a little too out of breath to notice at the moment, which gave Gigi enough time to move herself to the other side of the pole which held up the traffic light. Heidi and Nicky engage in small talk as they waited for the light to turn green, but unsurprisingly the other two girls stood in complete silence on either side of the pole. Gigi anxiously tugged the hem of her faux leather skirt and tapped on the pole with her long acrylics with her spare hand. The noise alone was enough to get Crystal’s blood to a boil just based on the fact that she knew who it was coming from. 

“Can you fucking stop?” Crystal spat in impatience just as the light turned green. Gigi gave the brunette a cocky smile as the other two girls walked ahead of them. She looked into Crystal’s inflamed eyes and melodically tapped her fingers down once more before strolling away to follow her other team members, leaving Crystal behind to look on in anger before she too decided to cross the road. Her walk was more of a stomp and by the time she had gotten to the other side Heidi and Nicky had been giving her a confused look. The girl completely ignored them, deciding that it was better just to keep walking than to stop to stay with the group. She stomped forward past them and went straight toward the Mcdonalds which was right down the block. She had zero clue if that was the place everyone was going anyway, but even if they were going there, she would no longer be considering herself part of the group. Not until Gigi learned how to act. 

Once she arrived, she got right in line, a group of loud boys piling behind her, tossing around a football. They appeared to be in high school, which explained their complete oblivion to their own obnoxiousness. Crystal still felt ticked off, and they certainly were not helping. Especially when they knocked into her and one of the guys took it upon himself to make sexual remarks about the tight black jeans she wore and how they accentuated her ass. By now she had enough of them, but in the corner of her eye, she could see her group mates walking through the entrance in laughter. Crystal swore she saw red. Her mind immediately switched from the crude remarks to the thought of Gigi making what were supposed to be her friends laugh. Nicky was more of an acquaintance so she didn’t mind as much with her, but Heidi knew all about what happened with her and Gigi. She knew and she still laughed with her and dared enjoy the blonde’s company. It was like Heidi didn’t care about all she went through with Gigi, if she did she would treat her the same way Crystal did. Obviously Heidi didn’t care about her, huh?

“Hey dickhead!” Crystal turned back to the group of boys who stood probably almost a full foot taller than her. If she couldn’t yell at her teammates unprompted in the middle of Mcdonalds, then she sure as hell could call out some misogynistic 16 year olds. “Why do you think you have any damn right to talk about my body to your friends when you look like the duck from Chicken Little?” She folded her arms over her chest while his friends ooohed at the blushing boy. Her face contorted into a sour complexion as she examined them. “What the hell are you guys laughing at cause just a second ago I heard you talking about my ass too? Don’t pretend like you’re all innocent when what you really are is a group of misogynistic, little dicked clowns who got a bet going on between each other for whose balls will drop first!” She spat before turning around and walking up the counter to order. The whole store seemed to have fallen silent, but Crystal ignored the scene she just caused and put in her order, thanking the pretty cashier before she left to go find herself a table. 

She sits herself at a corner table on the opposite side of where her group was, sliding her doc martens along the wood of the booth to tuck her knees into her chin. She could see in her peripheral that Gigi was staring, which made her heart speed up. She hated that the girl still made her heart race after all that happened. It hurt to know that her heart and mind couldn’t agree whether to love or hate her. Her mind desperately tried to silence the thumping in her chest with angry comments, but all those comments turned into admiration, which only reflected as hatred onto herself. The way Gigi’s plump pink lips glistened under a thinning layer of lip gloss made her head feel heavy and the way her mesh lilac top clung around her slender body gave her thoughts she would most definitely never want to talk about. It was a curse that no matter how much she actively hated Gigi, she was still hopelessly in love with her. Even her voice made her angry at how angelic it felt on her ear drums. Everything about Gigi was perfect, and she hated it. 

She couldn’t forgive what Gigi did to her, but she could forget for a moment so she could admire her ass. 

“Like what you see, Methyd?” Gigi teased, making the other two girls at the table’s eyes go wide. Gigi was obviously poking the bear which had just exploded not that long ago and everyone was sure she still had plenty of amno. Gigi clearly didn’t care as she flipped her long blonde locks over her shoulder and struck a pose as the brunette looked on. An indescribable look smeared across Crystal’s lips. It almost read annoyance, but not quite. It was vague enough that it got Gigi restless for more of a reaction. This is what Gigi always did when given the chance. She loved to tease Crystal because she knew that her mere presence was a burden to her. It was fun to get her riled up, and Gigi didn’t usually mind the backlash. To her it was the only way to have a conversation with Crystal. Sure, she wasn’t a huge fan of Crystal, but hearing her voice for some reason got her high on the dopamine her brain pumped out the second she would open her lips. Gigi unknowingly lived with the same conflict as Crystal. She constantly had to convince herself that there was nothing to love about the girl, but that didn’t stop her from having to answer the same question every night. Why would she want to be involved with Crystal if she hated her so much? There was no denying that She had to swallow a smile and remind herself of what happened every time Crystal stepped into the room. She could suppress the way she felt when Crystal lost it on her and pinned her against the wall that time at Jackie’s party either. Crystal was toxic; but Gigi couldn’t help but gravitate towards her no matter the awful things she ended up saying to her. 

“No, the cashier is much prettier than you anyway, blondie!” Crystal sent over a smile and pointed to the pretty woman who stood behind the counter. Gigi whips her head around to see the girl, who was actually quite gorgeous. She had a dark complexion and long cornrowed hair that flowed down onto her curvy waist. Her skin was so clear that she practically glowed. She could easily be considered a 10, but Gigi was too lost in sudden jealousy of the fact that Crystal found the girl attractive. 

“Pretty enough that she would never even think of touching you, lesbo!” Gigi argued. The hit stung more because of the fact that everyone thought Gigi was straight. After all she had never expressed her attraction to women to the public. The only person that knew she was gay was her mother, and her mom knew how to keep a secret.

That being said, coming from a “straight” girl, you should never call someone a lesbo. 

Crystal jumps from her seat and stomps over to Gigi, grabbing her arm and pulling her up to her feet with ease. The distance between them was almost nonexistent, and the two girls looking on looked petrified. When one of the workers called out Crystal’s name, Nicky quickly said “I’ll get it!” and went to the counter just to avoid whatever was about to happen. Crystal nods, not breaking eye contact with the blonde before parting her lips to finally speak. 

“I’m going to go have a chat with Gigi. Alone.” Crystal said monotonously before tugging the girl into the bathroom, locking the door behind them. Gigi stumbled into the room, barely having any time to process what was happening right now. It felt like everything happened so fast except for the eye contact. When Crystal looked into her eyes it felt like it had taken years for her to take them off her. It had been so long since Gigi had the chance to look into her eyes, and they had changed completely since last time. They seemed more stained than before. A few more veins and a lot more glassiness. They weren’t as innocent as before. They were stressed and full of emotion. Not animated, just chaotic. 

“Did I offend you?” Gigi said mockingly, keeping up her unbothered facade. 

“You don’t see me calling you a dyke! Keep your homophobia to a minimum when talking to me.” Crystal spat, once again crossing her arms. She looked the girl up and down and she leant herself against the wall. Gigi’s baby blue heel sat against the tile of the wall with a click while she let out a whiny huff. 

“And why would you call me that?” Gigi questioned, still no sign of her losing her cool. Crystal’s jaw goes slack a little as if offended by the question. 

“Maybe because you are the poster child for a closeted lesbian and sprinkle on your daddy issues and you, babe, are the definition of a man hating lesbozoid!” Crystal stated as if the answer was obvious. Gigi’s eyes grow as wide as moons and her jaw falls. There was no way Crystal could possibly know that about her! This was all a ploy to get into her head. It’s a mind game, so just let it go and hit her back.

“Is that the headcanon you like to touch yourself to?” Gigi asked, sounding morbidly disgusted. Crystal couldn’t help but laugh. With all the things she knew about Gigi, she knew that no matter how good she was at it with others, lying to Crystal was not her strong suit. 

“Maybe I would if I could stand to think about you for more than two seconds.” 

“Those two seconds must be the highlight of your day.” Gigi snickered.

“Those two seconds remind me of how terrible you are.” Crystal defended, walking closer to the blonde with a stern look on her face. 

“At least I don’t smell like vodka and some crackwhore’s pussy.” 

“That’s because you smell like my bloody razor blades!” the brunette screamed, finally having enough of the girl’s banter. She didn’t really care what she had said, she was overflowing with anger at this point and whatever spilled out was none of her business. Gigi looked on at her in shock. She froze in place as she repeated the sentence in her head, making sure she got that right. 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Gigi asked as she reached her hand out and grabbed Crystal’s forearm, pulling it toward herself. It was covered by a hoodie, which she never thought to question in the blistering heat of LA. She forced the fabric up as Crystal squirmed to try and retract her arm. By the time she retracted her arm, Gigi had already seen what she needed to. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Crystal shouted, yanking the fabric back down. 

“You’re telling me I smell like you mutilating your skin?” Gigi questioned, her eyes increasingly filling with worry. She never let her guard down like this, but she couldn’t help it. This girl just admitted that she cut herself, there was no good in acting the way she usually did with Crystal. 

“It’s more that you’re the inspiration of that, sweet cheeks! Now can you not talk about that?” Crystal lowered her voice, her hand still defensively covering the spot Gigi had grabbed her. Gigi really didn’t have much to say. She was absolutely mortified at what she just learned. She never really thought that whatever happened between her and Crystal ever really existed outside of when they were together. Sure, Gigi thought about Crystal, but whatever she said to her never really ingrained into her. Once Gigi left her presence, she pretty much never thought about the things Crystal said to her, just how she made her feel, and how Crystal made Gigi feel was good. She always just assumed it worked the other way too, but according to Crystal’s words, it was the opposite, and Gigi never felt more guilty in her life. 

“I-I’m sorry-”

“You should be!” Crystal interrupted. “Look I’m so sorry I can’t be as perfect as you who obviously has no bad habits, but yeah, it still hurts to even look at you and the only thing that takes my mind off that shit is what you just invited yourself to look at without asking.” Crystal could feel her eyes welling up with tears, so she ducks her head down and begins rushing for the door. Her attempt was in vain. Gigi rushed in front of her and pressed her body against the door to avoid Crystal leaving, her hands pressing on either side of the wall to drive the point home that she wasn’t moving. 

“Can we please talk about this?” Gigi begged. Crystal kept her head down and palmed a hand against the choker that felt too tight around her neck now. Gigi wished she could read her mind right now. She hoped that she hadn’t hurt her and that all of this could be forgotten by tomorrow, but Crystal held grudges and she knew that. She knew that she didn’t brush things off and this was proof of that. 

“What is there to talk about? I said the wrong thing, you saw my scars, and now you know that I’m even more of a piece of shit. That’s all that happened. Now move.” Crystal said, still keeping her head down and suppressing the shake in her voice. Gigi rolled her eyes at the statement. It was much more than that. Gigi was the supposed cause of the scars and she wanted to know what the hell she meant by admitting it. 

“I’m not moving until we talk about this.” Gigi attempted to stand her ground on shaky feet. Her head felt like it was spinning. She wasn’t really sure where she was going with this conversation, but she knew she didn’t want to leave without making the brunette at least feel better. It seemed Crystal didn’t have that plan in mind. 

“God, Gigi! Since when do you care about me? Just move so I don’t have to see your stupid face anymore!” Crystal’s head exploded upward and she locked eyes with Gigi once again. They stood there for a moment in silence while Gigi gathered her thoughts to respond. 

“Well I’m not done looking at yours so can we please just stay here and talk?” Gigi said, her lip trembling so quickly it felt like a running motor. Crystal sighed, giving up on her attempts of leaving and crossed her arms over her chest again; this time in an attempt to find some sort of comfort. She turns around and shuffles over to the toilet, sitting herself on it. Even the way she sat looked so depressing to Gigi. her shoulders hunched over and the balls of her feet sat on top of her toes, giving the appearance of a scared rollie pollie. She refused to give any sort of eye contact; she preferred to stare at the wall instead. She looked like she felt helpless, but Gigi didn’t want to believe that. She wanted to believe she could help her in some way, she just wasn’t sure how yet. 

“So…” Gigi began, not knowing she’d get this far. She hadn’t prepared how she would start this conversation which was a foreign feeling. Gigi always knew what to say and how to say it. She was in no sense used to being speechless but there was a first time for everything. “When did all of this start?” She asked in a whisper. Crystal looks up at her briefly, before looking back down at her arms. She takes a deep breath in and lets it out in trembles. Crystal barely could believe she was having this conversation right now. No one even knew she did this, and now the only person who does is her sworn enemy who isn’t really acting much of a villain right now. 

“Junior year…” Crystal said so quietly it was barely audible. It all started about a week after Gigi and her had their falling out, and thought it wasn’t a completely consistent thing, there were still times even now that she would reopen the scars just to forget everything else. At the moment, all of her scars had been closed for a little over 5 months, but God knows how long that would last, especially after today. “After you started hating me, I couldn’t take it, I guess.”

“You’re the one that hated me first!” Gigi retorted without thinking. She immediately wished she could take the statement back. That wasn’t something you should say to someone who you caused pain to and she knew it. 

“I didn’t hate you, Gigi!” Crystal shouted back, looking back up to her with a stray tear slipping down her cheek. “Not at that point anyway.” She said, her tone softening.

“So when did the hating me part start?” Gigi asked a little softer this time, desperately not wanting to offend her, but also curious to the answer. Gigi watched on from the doorway as Crystal tapped an impatient finger down on her knee. 

“After you got all my friends to hate me when all I was trying to do was protect you.” Crystal said, her anxiety radiating through the room like a potent perfume. She never really said it out loud; what the moment she knew that she hated Gigi was. That was because it really never happened. She never hated Gigi but she did have a moment where she declared she had to. That was the moment she got kicked out of the art club because the president was close with Gigi and listened to whatever story she fed her. That’s when she told herself she had to hate Gigi, and it worked. She got to hate Gigi instead of self loathing everyday wondering where she went wrong. It was the perfect solution to avoid self pity, but that only worked until they both graduated. By the time college came around, it started to work less and less the more she witnessed Gigi evolve as a person. By now the mechanism was basically useless. 

“Crys, you got my boyfriend to break up with me in front of the whole school and then-” Gigi began but was once again interrupted by the explosive brunette on the toilet. 

“I DID IT BECAUSE HE WAS A SEXUAL PREDATOR, GIGI!” Crystal screamed at the top of her lungs. By now she was tired of not being able to say that. She was never able to say it because her and Gigi’s ex had an agreement, and she swore, mostly to herself, that she wouldn’t talk about what happened. She didn’t even like to think about it; everytime she did she was overwhelmed with guilt. 

“And how do you know that?” Gigi asked, half shouting. Yeah, she was never really into her ex, but she always saw him as such a good guy. He didn’t even drink, how could he be dangerous in any way? 

“Because I was the one he assaulted! Okay? God, why can you never take my word on _anything_?” Gigi felt her blood run cold once again. 

“What?” The blonde asked, her eyes boggling out at Crystal. Crystal looked into her eyes and slowly nodded. She couldn’t believe she was talking about this too on top of everything else. 

“I promised him that I wouldn’t tell the police as long as he broke up with you. I didn’t tell him to do it in front of the whole school right after you won prom queen, Gigi. He’s just a piece of shit.” She said calmly even though she felt like screaming. Gigi looked on in disbelief. It wasn’t like Crystal hadn’t tried to tell her it wasn’t her fault, but she never really believed her mainly because she refused to elaborate. That was what made them fall out. Crystal told her one story while her ex spun another, and Gigi was stupid enough to believe the man who broke her heart instead of her own best friend. After all this time, she finally felt the way she should have felt in Junior year, and all she wanted to do was hug Crystal and never let go. 

“Crystal I-”

“Please don’t tell me some half assed apology when you should have believed me years ago.” Crystal said, more as a sincere request than a snide remark. Gigi closed her lips, pursing them as she thought of what she could possibly say next. She never really saw Crystal be vulnerable. Yes, she was quite sensitive, but being emotional doesn’t automatically translate to pouring your heart out at any given moment. Crystal seldom ever talked about herself and what she has been through, and it was scary to hear a sliver of what she has been through. “I was protecting you from him and in return I got outcast, so yeah, that was when I decided I couldn’t like you anymore.” She continued, now seeming a lot more calm than before. 

“I can imagine why you’d hate me. I kinda hate me now, too…” Gigi remarked quietly as she looking down at her heels, shuffling under her own weight. “I was so stupid and selfish to do that to you and I never once even considered how you felt and I feel so awful.” 

“Welcome to the club.” Crystal said simply, leaning back onto the probably very dirty toilet seat cover. Gigi giggled a little and the comment but kept her head low. All she wanted to do right now was make Crystal feel better, but seeing where they were right now, she was being little to no help at all. She wasn’t very skilled in the whole comforting department, so she found herself overthinking on what would be considered the right thing to do. 

“Tell me how I can make it up to you.” Gigi offered, looking up to Crystal with doey eyes. Crystal quirked an eyebrow at the blonde as she felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Crystal had probably never heard the girl sound more genuine in her life and it took her aback a bit. If Crystal wasn’t one to be vulnerable, Gigi surely wasn’t either. Gigi didn’t like to show people she cared; she’d much rather to be seen as cool and mysterious. She closed off her emotions so she could be seen as fun and lighthearted years ago, so it came as a shock to see her stand here, actively showing her remorse to someone she hated only about 15 minutes ago. 

“Make it up to me by not using me as the butt to your crappy lesbian jokes.” Crystal joked, letting out a faint laugh, Gigi did the same. After the soft laughter faded out, silence once again reigned in the room. The two took a moment just to stare at each other admirably. Crystal couldn’t figure out how she’d gotten here, but she did enjoy the moment of finally being able to look at Gigi without feeling like she would die. It felt good to be able to examine her now matured features and appreciate them guilt-free. 

“I think I can do that.” Gigi smiled, shuffling over to the girl and lowering herself down onto her knees. It was something she would otherwise never even consider doing given she was a severe germaphobe, but she wanted to sit with Crystal and there was no other available seat unless she wanted to sit on Crystal’s lap. As she sat herself back on her heels, she placed a cautious hand on the girl’s knee, rubbing a supportive thumb into the skin that the rip in her jeans exposed. “But seriously…” She began, looking down to her hand, watching the little hairs on Crystal’s leg stand up. “Whatever you want from me to make us right again, I will do. I don’t care what it takes, I just want to make you happy again.” She said assuredly. Crystal looked down at the girl, several conflicting thoughts ran through her head and she had no idea which one to listen to, but what she did know was that for the longest time, she’s been looking for the opportunity to forgive her, which Gigi was finally providing. She couldn’t make herself resist if she tried. 

“Admit you’re gay then.” Crystal joked again, snorting a laugh while a wide smile spread on her face. Gigi only nodded and grabbed Crystal’s arm to grab her attention as she was still laughing at her own joke. 

“Okay, I’m a lesbian.” Gigi said matter of factly, making Crystal’s laughter stop in its tracks. Taken aback, she looks down at Gigi with googly eyes and a hand over her heart. 

“Uhm, excuse me?” She questioned, tilting an ear toward the blonde. Gigi nodded again, telling her silently that she heard her correctly. 

“Did I say it wrong?” Gigi asked dryly. Her feet felt tired from holding her up like this, but she refused to let her skirt touch the floor, so she held on tightly to Crystal’s arm as a support. Crystal laid her hand on top of Gigi’s and held it in place tightly, not really sure why, but she knew that it felt like it was what she was meant to do based on Gigi’s small smile that appeared once their hands made contact. 

“No, I just- I thought you knew I was joking.” Crystal’s words stumbled, which amused a chuckle out of Gigi. 

“Well I’m not.” Gigi shrugged. “I’m everything you think I am.” She continued. “I’m a lesbozoid with daddy issues who spends too much money on clothes to acknowledge the world around me. I’m also a lazy popular kid who peaked in high school and didn’t care about other people’s feelings enough. And I’m-” Gigi was once again cut off, but this time with the feeling of Crystal’s soft, strawberry lip balm flavored lips. The kiss didn’t last very long; it couldn’t have been more than five seconds, but it was enough to leave Gigi speechless for the second time that day. 

“Maybe you aren’t a lesbian, you forgot to kiss back.” Crystal shrugged humorously, leaning back again. Gigi shook her head at the comment, rolling her eyes at it before reaching up and pulling Crystal back down into a kiss. Her lips hungrily attacked the other girl’s. She had waited over a decade to be able to have this kiss, and her aggressiveness definitely portrayed that. By the time Gigi broke the kiss, Crystal had made her way onto the floor with her, balanced on her hands and knees as she chased her lips for one last taste. The two were breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes. They didn’t think they’d ever get enough of being able to see each other this way. Being able to look at the other with the admiration they previously hid away in their hearts was a privilege neither knew they didn’t have until now. 

“Was that gay enough for you?” Gigi inquired, licking her lips and tasting the remnants of her lip gloss. 

“The only thing gayer is this.” Crystal noted before reaching in her shirt to pull out her rainbow colored bra strap, which snapped back with a _whap_ onto her skin when released. Gigi laughed, pulling Crystal into her, hiding her face away into the crook of her neck. Crystal in return wrapped her arms around the blonde’s slender waist and rested her head on top of hers. 

“Can we be friends again, Geeg?” Crystal whispered. Gigi only laughed again, moving her head up from the girl’s shoulder to give her a confused look. She narrowed her eyes at her as to express her confusion. Crystal suddenly felt nervous again, chewing her lip as she anticipated the rejection. 

“After that kiss you wanna be friends? Sure, jan!” Gigi smiled, taking Crystal’s initial shock as an opportunity to steal one more kiss. Crystal took no time to reciprocate. She cupped Gigi’s cheeks, deepening the kiss as she laid Gigi down onto the off-white tiles. Their legs tangled as well as Crystal’s hair from all the tugging Gigi proved to enjoy doing. At this point Gigi hadn’t even cared that her outfit was being ruined by all the dirt and grime on the floor. She had a shower at her apartment, she could worry about the cleanup later. The kiss lasted as long it took them to feel every inch of available skin on each other’s body, leaving them once again breathless. Gigi leans her forehead against Crystal’s, allowing her to feel the sweat that had accumulated on her through the layer of foundation on her face. 

“You’re sweat is ruining my makeup.” Gigi stated, not really having anything else to say. Crystal rolled her eyes and sat up, holding out a hand for Gigi to do the same. The blonde accepted the offer, grabbing her hand and pulling herself up. She looked at the arms of her mesh top, seeing the arms covered in a thin layer of brown dust. She recoiled at the sight and immediately began wiping off the dirt, eliciting a chuckle from Crystal once more. 

“I forgot how much you hate being dirty. You’re going to hate being with me.” Crystal rolled her eyes and stood up, not minding whatever grime ended up on her clothes. It was all black anyway, who really cared. As she watched on at Gigi wiping herself down, she realized how different they had become, especially aesthetically. Gigi was so chic and only wore all pastels. Even now she wore a white faux leather skirt, which Crystal didn’t even know that was a thing. Crystal dressed for comfort and could almost always be found in jeans and a hoodie, all of which were some shade of black. Gigi wore a full face of makeup everyday while Crystal couldn’t remember the last she even glanced at a makeup brush. Gigi had always been popular and loved to party, while on the other hand Crystal’s idea of a party was going to Daegan’s dorm and playing mario kart until their thumbs hurt. They’d grown to be so different, when they used to be the same person. It almost made Crystal even more interested in this Gigi. This Gigi was like meeting a new person but not having to go through all the awkward parts of early friendship. 

“I can think of more reasons I will hate being with you, I think I’ll manage.” Gigi stated, hopping up and wiping her skirt down as she walked toward the door. She unlocks and opens it, holding it open and looking back to Crystal, giving her a smile to silently tell her to walk through. Crystal smiles back and walks through the passageway, pinching Gigi’s ass as she passes. The blonde gasped, dropping the door onto her back and reaching to rest her hand on top of the pinched skin. Crystal only shrugs nonchalantly as she turns around to look at the blonde again. 

“What? You said you didn’t want to be friends.” She remarked, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“If you want to “not be friends” so bad, I’d suggest getting back into this bathroom.” Gigi teased, holding the door open once more and smirking slyly at the girl. Crystal scoffs a bit, walking closer to the blonde until their faces were centimeters apart. 

“I’d rather not be friends at my place at 7pm tonight. You down?” Crystal smiled at Gigi with her eyes glimmering under the sunlight that poured in from the window beside them. 

“Definitely.” Gigi smiled back.


End file.
